Spell Gone Wrong
by RedRose65
Summary: The three sisters are still new to magic and two of the sisters are reluctant to touch the spells yet. Pheobe on the other hand wants to try out some despite the agreement to wait. So she attempts a spell no matter the consequences and it has an unfortunate backlash. Will contain spanking. If that offends you, I'd recommend a different story.


Hey ya'll its my fourth story! It is a one shot and it does have a spanking if that offends you please don't read this. I don't own any of the characters or charmed. Happy Reading!

* * *

Phoebe Halliwell was loving having magic and was actually very happy to be back home with her sisters, despite the tense beginning with her oldest sister Prue. She once again poured over the contents of the book of shadows, her current obsession. She had practiced a few of the potions but hadn't quite yet tried any of the spells. Her sisters were still a bit wary of the whole spells situation and what counted as personal gain, that particular rule annoyed Phoebe.

Seriously what was the point of magic if you couldn't do what you wanted with it. She looked around at the family attic and sighed then let her head fall back to rest on the back of her seat. She flipped a few pages aimlessly when she fell on one in particular. Her eyes glued to the page she read the spell quietly in her head. She started to smile as a plan formulated in her mind, one that was looking quite nice.

She sat up straightening in her chair looking at the most desires spell. Thinking of ways that it couldn't be personal gain. They needed to find out what the demons want most, plus maybe this would make sure they didn't date yet another demon if they could see their much needed desire to kill the charmed ones. She smiled as she said the spell out loud closing the deal. She looked around in excited anticipation, to see what had happened but frowned when she saw nothing.

Shrugging it off, she stood and placed the book back on its podium. "Must not have done it right or something" she said to herself in disappointment as she walked out of the attic. She went into the kitchen where she saw her other older sister, Piper. Phoebe's eyes widened in confusion as she saw Piper running around the kitchen in more of a rush than was usual for Piper. "Uh Piper hun are you OK?" she intoned with slight worry in her voice "me of course why wouldn't I be? I'm just working hard" Piper smiled in a cheery way her voice overly happy. Piper's brown hair whipped around her as she turned from Phoebe "what are you working on?" Phoebe asked "you know I have always wanted to be a chef well now i've decided to really pursue it" she announced happily as she stirred some contents in a pot.

"Oh uh OK" Phoebe said as she backed away from the kitchen "OK that was weird" she said to herself as she heard Prue come through the door. Her brown eyes locked with her sisters blue ones "we have a demon problem, get the book of shadows and get Piper" she said at a fast clip as she flung her jacket at the coat rack and climbed the stairs.

Phoebe nodded and quickly ran back into the kitchen "come on Piper we have a demon to kill" she said urgently as Piper ignored her and continued to cook. "Uhh Piper come on hello Piper" she nearly shouted into her sister's ear and pulled on her arm, just to be pulled back. Her eyes widened in shock of how strong her sister currently was and that she was ignoring her to keep cooking. She cringed internally when she realized that maybe she couldn't stop and came to the conclusion that maybe it was her fault.

She made a small noise of distress and ran up the stairs to the attic to see Prue rushing through the pages of the book. "OK why and how did we get a demon?" Phoebe asked curiously, Prue looked up as she answered "demon attacked me at work. Of all places it choose my job" her voice soaked with annoyance as she started to flip through the pages again. "Where's Piper?" she asked a second later as she looked at Phoebe "oh she's still down stairs" she said quickly trying to keep from blurting out why she was still downstairs.

"Why is she still down there?" she asked as she wrote something down on a near by pad of paper "um well I think it might…" she never got to finish her sentence as the girls froze for a second at the sound of Piper's screams. They both got to the door and down the stairs in a matter of seconds as they ran into the kitchen. They saw no blood or demons and started to look confused "i've burnt them this is awful" Piper said dramatically as she started to tear up at the now burnt topped muffins or cupcakes. Prue looked shocked "that's why you screamed you burnt muffins!" she exclaimed "they were going to be perfect but I was too busy working on the roast and turkey" Piper said near ready to start full on crying as her hands went up in defeat.

Prue looked at Piper like she had lost her mind and Phoebe went dead silent at the angry look on Prue's face and the distraught look on Piper's. Prue was about to say more when she was suddenly slammed into a wall by an unseen force. Phoebe's eyes widened as she reflectively kicked at the space where Prue had been but just ended up kicking the air. "We need the power of three" Prue yelled to Phoebe as she picked herself up and ran to Piper "what was that?!" Phoebe yelled back as she managed to dodge vases and glasses being thrown at her as she ran to her sisters. "Slicer Demon they can become invisible for a few minutes at a time" Prue said quickly as she handed the current spell to her sisters but stopped when she saw Piper back at the oven "Piper!" she yelled but was ignored she put her hands on her hips and turned to the only other person not acting strange. "Phoebe what did you do?!" she said worriedly when she saw a knife heading their way both jumping out of the way barely in time "I might have tried a tiny little spell I didn't know it was going to affect Piper" she shouted back as she sat up on the floor.

"Phoebe I thought we said we were going to go over which spells we could and couldn't do this is obviously a personal gain consequence" neither woman was concerned that they were arguing during a demon attack. "You and Piper never really seemed like you even wanted to do that you want to act like we never even have powers" she ground out then gasped when she saw the blue horned demon with knife like fingers and fire red eyes appear before her out of thin air and fell against the wall when it sent it's slicing fingers in her direction.

She turned her head and closed her eyes so she didn't have to see her death coming only to open her eyes when the blow never came, the demon was frozen in place. She moved out of the way to see a very pissed off looking Piper, whether it was her or the demon it was directed at she wasn't sure of as Phoebe looked slightly sheepish.

Prue grabbed Phoebe's arm and pulled her to Piper and they quickly chanted the spell together and watched as the demon blew up into large globs of blue splatter. "Oh Piper I'm so sorry I'm so glad your ok" Phoebe said as she jumped at her sister into a hug, who hugged back glad that Phoebe hadn't been impaled by a demon. "Sorry for what?" Piper asked curiously as both girls pulled apart "oh well our beloved baby sister did a….." Prue paused for her sister to continue "Most Desires Spell and apparently it's something of a proximity spell and just affected those in the house" Phoebe said as she looked at the floor.

Piper's eyes widened as she looked at all the food surrounding them "I cooked all of this this is more food than even a party could eat" she said as she started to pack it up in containers and put lids on others "I guess we really need to go through those spells" she said slightly irritable as she looked at Phoebe.

She bit her lip as she sheepishly looked at her sister's "well the good news is I'm still alive" Piper said encouragingly, not liking the guilty look her sister was sporting she was normally the peppiest one of the family. "Ya by luck" she muttered miserably as she turned and left the kitchen to her room was Piper and Prue's guesses as they looked at each other for a few seconds. Neither girl spoke until Prue just left the room leaving an uncertain Piper behind, who started bagging up the foods to take to the shelters and other places that would need the food instead of laying to waste.

Prue knocked lightly on Phoebe's door and only opened it when she heard a soft "come in" from the other side. Times like these Prue hated being the oldest sister she thought as she sat on Phoebe's bed. "I could have gotten Piper killed Prue and all because I wanted to use some of the spells" Phoebe said miserably her gaze shifting to Prue's.

Prue rubbed Phoebe's back comfortingly when the younger of the duo dropped her head. Phoebe's stomach rolled with guilt and upset "but you learned something from this experience right?" Prue asked encouragingly "ya don't say spells" she said sarcastically in self imposed misery. Prue sighed "no still use spells but just be damn certain that they are of no consequence and maybe go over them together" she said "which we will be doing come Sunday morning since we will all be in the house" also setting a date so they couldn't push it off any longer, which apparently had been a bad idea.

She gave a small smile and nodded "alright come here let's get rid of that guilt if we can" said Prue keeping her tone neutral since the girls had started living together again they had set rules and punishments for said broken rules. If they didn't they were going to get each other killed or try killing each other they had surmised from the last few months.

Phoebe sighed "I hate this" she said with a slightly whine to her voice not caring how she sounded anymore but not arguing either because she herself agreed with Prue she wanted the sick feeling to leave. She placed herself across her sister's seated lap not bothering to bare herself since she had on easily removable sweats.

Despite the tense beginning Phoebe trusted Prue and Piper with her life. She grabbed a nearby pillow and hugged it to her chest as she braced herself for the first stinging swat. Prue rubbed her sister's back for a couple more seconds and then lifted her hand and let it fall on Phoebe's backside. She cringed when Phoebe cried out having done this twice before she almost wondered if it would ever get easy, she hated listening to her sister's cries it broke her heart. She steeled her heart as she continued she'd rather Phoebe be uncomfortable now than dead later.

After a few volley of swats she was squirming but showing no other signs of distress. Phoebe soon felt her pants slide down her backside along with her panties and she gave a tiny whimper she hated it on the bare, plus it hurt after a short warm up spanking. The first swat on the bare skin instantly made her jump slightly "why are we here Phoebe?" Prue asked softly and the soft understanding voice in her sister's tone broke Phoebe. She soon started to cry, both from the spanking and from the guilt being released and her emotions being undone.

"I did spells when I shouldn't have?" she managed to get out while trying to calm her breathing "not exactly Phoebe" Prue told her but had lessened her strength after seeing the rather angry looking red color her sister's rear end was looking "because I ..Ow..Ow..I should have made certain that it wouldn't have any consequences and been certain about the spell and I ..Owwwwah..Almost got Piper killed" Phoebe managed to get out with the help of less strength and swats. She went limp as her sister stopped the spanking. Prue was going to carefully lift her sister up when she suddenly felt a death grip around her neck and realized Phoebe beat her to the hug.

The two just say that way for a few minutes Phoebe sitting now beside Prue lodged into her side, while Prue rubbed her back and uttered words of comfort. "Phoebe it's not that you did a spell but maybe the fact that it was such a dangerous spell. I mean couldn't you have tried like an invisibility spell first to try out. I'm not sure that could have consequences" she said uncertainly at the end. Phoebe started to laugh as she readjusted her pants to their original position with a slight hiss "damn sis you can swing good" she said with sass to make the situation less awkward, it worked both women laughed as they laid down on Phoebe's bed. Soon they heard the door open and Piper comes running in with a plate of cookies and drinks and what looks to be Phoebe's favorite film. "Hi I brought comfort things for my favorite mischief maker" she said in a silly voice as she climbed onto the bed next to Phoebe and hugged her sister. "Pip…" she was interrupted "demons try to kill us Phoebe I am now accepting that but I will say that definitely made it much more challenging" she said with a giggle making Phoebe smile and nodded understand the hidden meaning behind the words and tone.

The girls only made it through fifteen minutes of the movie as they had all fallen asleep. Prue woke up a few minutes after and slid out from under Phoebe who changed her form to cling to Piper. She turned off the movie and set the snacks on a near by stand to avoid spilling on the bed. Prue looked at her sisters a few seconds and looked up slightly and whispered to herself "I'll always protect you" she silently vowed to her sister's and crawled back into the bed.

* * *

I hope you liked it . I found it actually very difficult to write for the charmed ladies especially my first f/f spanking story. For my next project I'm thinking a crossover of NCIS I haven't figured out the other team yet. That's an update on everything. Enjoy.


End file.
